


sweeter than heaven’s nectar

by kjdpot



Series: domestic boning (chenyeol verse) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Condoms, Other: See Story Notes, PWP, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Smut, but like REALLY soft dom jongdae he’s not mean or anything, dom bottom jongdae, i’m so sorry in advance if i forget anything, soup (briefly mentioned), sub top chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdpot/pseuds/kjdpot
Summary: chanyeol burns his tongue on hot soup, and jongdae kisses it better. it escalates from there.





	sweeter than heaven’s nectar

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost i am so sorry for defiling the lyrics to baby by exo (title), i understand that i’ve committed an unforgivable crime.
> 
> secondly this prompt comes from prompts.neocities.org
> 
> this is the sequel that like 3 people asked for to the untitled fic in this series, where they’re irresponsible and fuck as if they don’t each have their own obligations in like 30 minutes.
> 
> if their positioning doesn’t make sense to you just make it up i’m sorry i’m rlly bad at describing that stuff
> 
> i also hate writing prep so much!!! i’m sorry it’s so rushed in this!!! don’t rush prep irl be careful and thorough!!!
> 
> i hope it’s ok !
> 
> p.s. i don’t know what cooking is like so the soup stuff is just complete nonsense

“ow, what the fuck!” yelps chanyeol, dropping his spoonful of soup onto the counter. a hand flies up to cover his mouth.

jongdae laughs, not showing the slightest concern for chanyeol’s poor tongue. he does hand him a glass of ice water, though, which counts for something. “i told you to let it cool more.”

“you’re more responsible than i am,” chanyeol says, pouting. he drinks a sip of the water and keeps it in his mouth and it helps, but he’s not just gonna let the perfect opportunity slip through his hands like this. “dae, kiss it better!” 

“you don’t have to burn the hell out of your tongue to get me to make out with you, i hope you know that.”

“will you do it anyway?” chanyeol asks. he gives jongdae his puppy eyes, the ones that jongdae can’t help but give into. it’s a great power.

so, as expected, jongdae leans against their kitchen counter and takes chanyeol by the collar, down to his level. chanyeol’s skin gets noticeably warmer and he can’t blame the food this time. “don’t get too excited, baby, we’re still cooking.”

“fuck the soup,” chanyeol breathes, kissing jongdae. he’s in control for barely a second before jongdae’s hand reaches up and tugs his hair, just enough that it doesn’t hurt but it does make chanyeol shudder, and jongdae regains control.

jongdae, in all their years of being together and then married, knows exactly how to make chanyeol feel good. it makes chanyeol blush, how easily jongdae can get him to completely melt and fall apart, but jongdae never lets him be embarrassed for too long.

he tugs on chanyeol’s hair again, which makes his mouth drop open for jongdae’s tongue to explore. it’s so tender but overwhelming at the same time, and chanyeol feels like puddy. 

the stove timer beeps and chanyeol  _ whimpers  _ when jongdae pulls away. “when we’re done,” he whispers, “i’ll ride you until you forget your name, baby.”

chanyeol swallows. “okay.”

“but first!” jongdae says, suddenly at his normal volume, “soup!”

_ right, soup, _ chanyeol thinks, and he ignores how worked up he is in favour of the meal they’ve been working on for hours.

>

the soup is kind of amazing, and chanyeol is lost as to how he was even involved in the creation of something that good, but he doesn’t get a lot of time to think about that before he remembers jongdae’s promise.

“dae,” he says, when he’s finished putting tupperware containers away. “i want. i’m still.”

“i didn’t forget what i said, baby.” jongdae’s hand is on his nape, now, his fingers lightly scratching the hair above it. “sit on the couch, i’ll grab everything. anything you’re not in the mood for?”

“don’t want anything in me,” chanyeol says. “and i wanna touch you, too, so, no cuffs or anything.” not that they’d have anywhere to put them that wouldn’t be extremely uncomfortable with his back against the couch.

“alright, love. we’ll keep it simple for now,” jongdae pecks his lips and heads into their bedroom, while chanyeol sits on the couch with his hands on his knees. he briefly considers sitting in a sexier position or something, like with his legs slightly open, but when he sits like this jongdae straddles him, making him feel small and protected.

jongdae comes back with just their lube bottle, as well as a hand towel for the mess that will inevitably be on their couch. they don’t usually fuck in the common areas of their place out of respect for their guests but… what they don’t know won’t kill them.

“you’re so pretty, waiting for me like this,” jongdae coos. he places his hand under chanyeol’s chin and tilts his head up. “beautiful.” he kisses him, brushes a strand of hair behind his ear. 

chanyeol melts, and kind of wants to cry because jongdae’s. just.  _ everything _ . he steps back and pulls his pants down, which chanyeol takes as a sign to do the same. jongdae sits on his lap, legs on each side of chanyeol’s own, looking down at chanyeol with fondness and hunger. his cock is hard, pointing up against his belly, even dripping a bit.

“you wanna prep, baby?” he asks, pushing the bottle of lube into chanyeol’s hands. 

“fuck yes,” chanyeol breathes. “just, uh, lean onto me more so it won’t be uncomfortable for either of us.” he takes the bottle from jongdae and waits while his husband repositions. they end up chest-to-chest, only separated by the fabric of their shirts, jongdae’s mouth right by his ear. his hot breath is already kind of getting to chanyeol.

chanyeol uncaps the bottle and puts a liberal amount on his fingers before reaching down to press his middle finger against jongdae’s rim. he circles around it while he waits for the ‘ok’ from jongdae to push in, which comes in the form of him saying, “ _ go ahead, baby _ .”

the angle is still slightly awkward, it’d probably be easier if jongdae was lying down, but he manages to make it work, judging by the way jongdae sighs into his ear. “perfect,” his husband whispers, and chanyeol shivers. “move your hand.”

so chanyeol does, beginning to pump his finger in and out. jongdae lowers his head to mouth at chanyeol’s neck, sucking bruises into it. he keeps moaning into his skin, clearly more affected than he let on at first. 

“fuck, your hands are so good.” for that, chanyeol teases his index finger against jongdae’s rim. “ _ yes _ , come on, add another. you’re opening me up so well.”

the praise is flustering. it chanyeol stumble a bit to retrieve the lube again. jongdae just laughs at him, but quickly shuts up when chanyeol inserts his index finger and immediately goes for his prostate.

“oh, shit,” mumbles jongdae. chanyeol feels jongdae’s smile against his neck. he keeps prodding the spot, momentarily forgetting that he’s not meant to be fingerfucking jongdae, just prepping him. “channie, don’t get distracted,” he reminds gently, “don’t wanna come yet.”

“okay. one more finger, or do you think you’re good?”

“i wanna feel the stretch,” jongdae says. chanyeol trusts jongdae in that he isn’t just being impatient, but still asks if he’s sure just incase. when jongdae affirms, he takes his fingers out and jongdae kisses him. 

the kiss is more eager than the one they shared in the kitchen, and jongdae’s  _ definitely  _ more worked up now. though chanyeol’s had a semi going since they made out in the kitchen so he can’t even point it out. 

“mmh, shirts off,” jongdae murmurs, and they each pull back to pull off their shirts. chanyeol is struck, not for the first time, by how pretty the older’s body is. “look at you,” says jongdae, his thumb flicking over chanyeol’s nipple. chanyeol breathes in sharply. “so fucking cute. lean back, baby.”

chanyeol obeys, sitting with his back completely against the couch, jongdae on his lap. “good boy,” jongdae says. chanyeol laughs because it’s  _ so _ corny to say something like that, and jongdae just smiles and pecks his lips.

jongdae takes chanyeol’s hard dick into his hand, stroking slowly. “dae, please.” 

“too excited to wait while i play with you, baby?” jongdae teases. “well, as you wish.”

they kiss again, jongdae laughing when chanyeol lightly nips his bottom lip. jongdae lines himself up above chanyeol’s cock and lowers enough that the tip just barely goes in. 

“fuck, mh,” jongdae sighs, letting himself fall foward as he drops down more. “channie, so fucking perfect, fuck.”

“you’re so tight, holy shit,” chanyeol murmurs. jongdae reaches the base of his cock and moans loudly, muffling it by pressing his mouth against chanyeol’s neck again. “fuuuck.”

jongdae slings an arm behind chanyeol’s neck and begins to move, moving his hips in a half circle. sparks of pleasure run down chanyeol’s back, only multiplying when jongdae’s hot breath hits his neck. his husband lifts his hips and inches down, repeats the action until he gets a rhythm going and chanyeol’s hand is digging into his hair. 

jongdae leans back again so that he and chanyeol are face to face. his brows are raised and tilted, his cheeks flushed. chanyeol figures he must look the same. with a lap full of jongdae how could he look any different?

chanyeol moves his hand from jongdae’s hair down to his chest, pinching his nipple and admiring the way his husband’s mouth drops open. in return jongdae’s arm that was around chanyeol’s neck moves to pull his hair, and chanyeol gasps.

“shit, gonna come,” chanyeol warns.

“fuck yes, come in me. wanna feel it, baby.” jongdae bounces more quickly, squeezes around chanyeol’s cock. 

he leans forward and slides his tongue into chanyeol’s mouth and chanyeol’s gone, moaning into jongdae’s warm mouth, hips jerking underneath jongdae’s.

jongdae keeps going, keeps bouncing and grinding, letting out loud moans when chanyeol’s cockhead hits his prostate dead-on as he lowers again. between them his cock is red and leaking so much, chanyeol takes it into his fist and strokes, and jongdae is between rocking forward for more feeling on his cock or fucking back on chanyeol’s dick.

“don’t stop. i’m gonna come, baby,” he moans. “on your perfect fucking cock, shit.”

“for me, come for me,” chanyeol mumbles, slightly heady from his orgasm and from the overstimulation from jongdae still fucking himself on him.

when jongdae comes, his hand tightens in chanyeol’s hair and his thighs tense up and his ass just squeezes, and he fucks himself through it. he’s noisy, non-stop whining and gasping, sighing out chanyeol’s name every so often. when he comes down from his orgasm he pulls chanyeol into another kiss, this one soft and lazy with no real intention behind it.

after they’ve calmed down, chanyeol flips them over and sets jongdae down so that he can lay comfortably while chanyeol cleans up the couch. there’s a lot of lube and some cum as well from whatever leaked from jongdae’s ass and jongdae’s own come that didn’t make it into chanyeol’s fist. 

“dae, come on, let’s jump in the shower.”

“too tired,” jongdae replies, his intimidating and dominant aura from the last few hours completely gone.

chanyeol smiles at him. “we can go to bed once we’ve showered. this is what happens when you don’t wrap it before you tap it, dear.”

“you just took five years off my life span by saying that, i hope you know,” jongdae says, a huge smile on his face. “you could always just eat me out.”

that’s… really tempting. chanyeol’s dick is twitching and he thought it was completely dead for the night. “that would be the, uh, logical thing to do.”

doing it with chanyeol on the couch would be extremely inconvenient and uncomfortable, so he ends up kneeling on the floor with jongdae’s leaking ass in his face and his knees over his shoulders. chanyeol licks up the stray cum drops, then from jongdae’s balls down to his rim. he doesn’t miss the way jongdae’s breath catches when his tongue dips in.

“so good, yeollie,” comments jongdae, his fingers running through chanyeol’s hair again.

chanyeol dips his thumb in, licking and sucking around it and using it to scoop more of his own cum from jongdae’s ass. jongdae is the one melting, now, practically a puddle as chanyeol licks into him. 

“baby, your tongue, where did you learn how to fucking do that? fuck.”

the answer is from jongdae, as most of chanyeol’s skills in the bedroom are learned from him, but he can’t exactly answer that. he pulls jongdae forward, so his thighs are over his shoulders and he can get  _ deeper _ , and continues eating him out hungrily. 

all the while jongdae is praising, moaning, pulling and clamping his thighs around chanyeol’s head. he comes quietly, not even thinking to mention it before he’s spilling over his own stomach and clenching around chanyeol’s tongue.

“holy shit, i love you, my legs are going to fall off.”

“i love you, and try not to let that happen,” says chanyeol. “i’d kiss you but i should really brush my teeth first.”

“and i’m gonna have to shower anyway, aren’t i?”

“yeah, you probably should.” the rimjob didn’t really help with jongdae’s shower problem, but neither of them are really complaining. “i’ll join in once i’m done brushing.”

they both stand up and jongdae kisses him on the cheek. “you should burn your tongue more often.”

chanyeol is momentarily confused before he remembers what started all of this today. yeah, he totally should burn his tongue more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading/sorry


End file.
